The Occuria
The Occuria okay, another honest posting (the guys who edit this are gunna hate me). the occuria arnt real - the occuria stand figuratively as and idea. they stand for the number 4, and the 4 paths as an emphasis to the dualistic nature of reality of which the effect is 'choice'. thats stuff relating to how i've come to see the world, yes you are playing a larp based off of my meditation expreiences - its art and as you likely wouldnt know theres an old leo proverb "it makes sense when you dont think about it." didnt get any of that? lets just make it a story then! so four men decided once that the place where they were, the place that they spent their lives since childhood was inherently full of misery, pain, war, and struggle. and so the named themselves after their wounds and set off into the world to what else life had to offer, such couldnt be achieved without a departure from all they had known, a renunciation, a comitment to never turn back! and so they set out. some say from the east to the west, others from the west to the east, but in each tale there are four of them. some times they contend, sometimes they are in balance, some times they abide in the hearts of men, sometimes the seem as immortals walking amongst men. and such it was than when Ishva wandered the land aimless and lost they took him with them to the place they finally decided to stop their endless wandering. an infinite Island, born of will and wish, of burning sky and falling rain. ishva then turned to them and asked them their names, gradually regaining his mind, he realized he had walked so far with them but never gave them the common decensy. they spoke in unison, in a vibration ishva could feel in his bones, its seemed to rattle existance its self "KING! WARRIOR! MAGICIAN! LOVER! LONG HAVE WE TRAVELED THIS EARTH, SINCE TIMES UNKNOWING, GAINING THE WISDOM OF GODS, KINGS, FOOLS AND WOMEN! BUT NOW WE HAVE REACHED OUR END HERE IN THIS WORLD. WE ARE TO ASCEND BEYOND THE BEYOND THE BEYOND. THE PLACE OF SHADE THAT PRECEEDS EXISTANCE. TO YOU WE WILL CONTINUE TO GIVE OUR VOICE THAT YOU MAY CONTINUE ON YOUR PATH WITH US IN YOUR COMPANY!" ishva stood in a state no man could comprehend, his body exhasted beyond use, his mind awakening and inccalcuable wisdom integral to the lives of beings on this earth flooded into his brain. a surrenduring over took him and he fell to his knees. it was not enlightenment, no magical glow, no not like they the occuria had, they were... something else now. ishva was somewhere else, besides where he started, just as they were but not done wit his path. Back to reality. the occuria are a symbol of hope - the closest that this game will come in ever telling you what to believe in a philosphical, psudo-religious, possibly even blassphemous way ((but we know you dont care about that)). and the message is simple and surprisingly four fold: *self knowledge *action *travel *reflection *health BUT WAIT THATS FIVE!! what i actually did is revalmp an old idea on how taoism got its start. men realized that when one is born they are born into more than a mothers care, they are born into ideas, purposes, expectations and things that control his destiny. if thats the case then one could wonder if we are no more than the products of our enviournment. but what of our thoughts, our feelings our dreams and our will! where they all products of our enviornment? if thats the case then how can we really say we live freely? and thus it came to be that the taoists of old would travel, and test the very things they had in question. and for themselves they created an ever changing, ever testing, requirement for adaptation and living happily. BUT WAIT!! THERES FUCKING FIVE!!! well thats the fun part. in the chinese five elements philosophy this same philosphical stuff is five fold! where as the occuria might represent 4 men, 4 elements, 4 archtypes the chinese use 5! ''NOW TO BLOW SOME MINDS '' ''there are five fingers, five main emotions, five sense organs, five main internal organs, five types of taste even five types of nerve perception. ''the belief is that this pattern extends deep into ourselves and outwardly to physical manefestation. and in some ways it does. these taoists made charts of such some of which you can even found still being used for diet and medicine. they were on to something. and so we come back to the occuria, yes i made them four on purpose because what i believe we truly need to bring our society back to balance is for people to realize, utilize and cooperatively use the power of themselves. many people today simply dont have a strong healthy connection with who they are. we suffer greatly for it. the taoist idea is that we wont have a good life unless all five of the forces inside of us and outside of us are in balance. while many of us function most of us dont feel truely happy, really really fufilled, like we are operating the way we should. something feels off... ''theres a disbance in the force '' yeah i said it! damn right i said it! i think theres something wrong, and i think its because we're out of balance. remember how the occuria started? because where they lived wasnt working for them they left, it takes everyone different amounts of time to get fed up with something in our lives. but eventually if we're wise we leave behind what drags us down in search of better things. thats why many leave home, thats where a lot of people find fufilling careers, and for others they ... just stagnate. well if you're still reading my hope is you're not here to be idle, to let life pass you by. i've found in my five years of doing this stuff all over the place from washington to oregon that this is something that can get you moving, get you out of you habits, make you try new things. its kind of like traveling! and with 30 to as many as 2500 other souls i've stepped away from our cultural mold. i'v decided to do something crazy, and personally i would say i've been empowered by my expreiences. i've been tested - thats for sure. i think most of my pirate friends woul agree the same. theres no escapign the bad things, they are what gives you character! and so here we are - you wanting to know what the occuria are and me trying to explain it. simply put the occuria are fake, something i came up with one day and stuck a name to from a video game. they are the crazy embelishments of a guy who dresses up like a pirate. you gunna place your faith in that? well thats cool cause faith in them isnt required whatever your response was. what i do want to see is people believing in themselves. in our game that is the mgical unpredictable element that makes this all work, because you've traveled here from somewhere different than i did. society may want to drive that out of you, make you a better laborer, cubicle worker, slave. we want to do the opposite we want to nurture, cultivate and celebrate that part of you thats in all of us. lets hve some fun, shall we?